The Christmas Waltz
by high-seas-swan
Summary: Surrounded by family, Christmas decorations and music, Killian happens upon Emma trying to remember the steps to their waltz. He is quick to remind her, all she needs is a partner who knows what he's doing. Captain Swan Christmas Fluff.


Just as he was about to knock, Killian gave pause. The energy from within vibrated through the door. So much so that he wondered if it was not magical. But upon closer reflection he could hear laughter and the strains of music unknown to him. He did not know which was more distressing, the laughter which was somewhat unusual or the magic and danger they had become accustomed to.

He wasn't sure what he was embarking on when Emma had requested his presence to _deck the tree and start some new holiday traditions with her family,_ as she put it, but he liked the sound of tradition. If it meant she was considering him as part of her future, who was he to disagree - although deep down he knew, whatever she wished, he would do his best to grant. It was with that thought, that he rolled back his shoulders, knocked… and waited.

The music changed, slower, something more familiar… from another time perhaps.

He knocked again and when once more there was no response, he tried the handle. It turned and he carefully let himself in. He was not prepared for the scene before him. There were lights everywhere, hanging from the rafters, along the railings and on the windows but especially upon a great fir tree that stood tall, brushing the ceiling, covered in hundreds of tiny multi-colored lights. Greenery followed almost everywhere the lights were found and he even noticed some with berries, tied with a bow dangling over the threshold to the living room.

But it was the scene in the living room that caught his eye and had the smirk pulling at his lips. He suddenly knew why the melody had sounded so memorable, intimate.

There was his Swan, looking quite determined yet quite stiff in the arms of her father as he tried to lead her in a waltz. As his left foot went forward, so did her right causing their feet to tangle. A curse slipped past her lips as she looked down at her feet.

"Remember Emma, right foot back, left foot side, and then right foot back together. Then it's left foot forward, right foot side and left foot back together. Count with me; one, two three, one, two, three," David tried to explain, which had Henry snorting with gleeful laughter as he and Mary Margaret glided past them with ease.

"Are you sure you really danced at the ball, Mom? Maybe you were standing on the sidelines in the picture?" Henry asked which had Emma breaking free of David to grab at her son. His laughed bounced around the room as Emma ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Listen, kid, I was told I was a natural. I just need to brush up a little, I guess."

Killian decided it was that moment he should make his presence known.

"I do recall, Swan, telling you something else at the time."

Killian clicked the door shut behind him and shrugged off his leather coat.

He watched the blush rise on Emma's cheeks, something he found quite appealing – he planned to make that blush appear later, in other ways.

David crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what would that be?" David asked, trying his best to sound gruff.

Emma rolled her eyes and shared a knowing look with Henry as she let go of him and passed by her father, squeezing his arm.

"Relax, Dad," she mumbled and David had a hard time holding back his smile.

It was then that Killian noticed something else that reminded him of the Enchanted Forest: her dress. Though it was a different style, the shade of red was identical to the one she wore to the ball, and the bow around her neck had his thoughts drifting towards the inappropriate.

With his eyebrow raised and his eyes on her matching red lips, Killian met her half way. His right hand found her left in a practiced way and as he lifted it to his shoulder he looked over to David.

"What I told her, Dave, is to pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

David's mouth fell open as Mary Margaret couldn't help the small snort that left her. Killian brought his attention back to Emma who was biting her bottom lip, looking at the ground.

"Up here, love," Killian whispered and when he had her attention he brought her right hand up to his left side, where it found its way to the warm skin of his forearm, just beyond his brace. His hand settled on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer than what was perhaps proper form but he wanted to feel his Swan. Her blush rose higher but he felt her body relax into his. "And now you just follow my lead."

She easily matched his steps as he took her in a small circle around the living room. They momentarily forgot anyone else was in the room and simply enjoyed the moment but as the music crescendoed, Killian couldn't help a little flair for the dramatic. He spun Emma around before dipping her back and enjoyed the small squeak of surprise from the back of her throat.

A flash brought them back to reality and had them looking over to where it came from. There stood an only slightly guilty looking Mary Margaret holding a camera.

Killian brought Emma upright but kept a hold of her hand as they turned to face her parents.

"That was beautiful," Mary Margaret gushed.

David and Henry scoffed together but held matching smiles.

"Oh! We need to get to Granny's!" Mary Margaret suddenly exclaimed.

"But I thought…" David trailed off looking oddly at his wife.

Killian watched the exchange as Mary Margaret tried to subtly point something out to David, her eyes darting above he and Emma. Killian glanced up and noticed the greenery, berries, and ribbon.

"I told Ruby we would be over to pick up Neal by six," Mary Margaret insisted. David shook his head but put an arm around Henry and pulled him along.

"Come on; let's go get your uncle."

Killian considered Emma as she watched her family leave with a small smile playing at her lips. As the door clicked shut and their voices disappeared down the stairs, Emma turned and slipped her arms around Killian's waist.

"Why was your mother looking at this foliage above us, love?" he asked, tilting his head upwards. Emma's hands left his waist and slid up, momentarily tugging at the charms that rested against the warm skin of his chest before tangling in the hair at nape of his neck. His eyes fell back to hers which danced with quiet mischief.

"That is mistletoe. When two people find themselves beneath one, it is tradition that they kiss," Emma explained and let her tongue dart out to wet her lips. His eyes followed the movement and he let his hand slip down the silk of her back, to rest on the curve of her hips, tugging her against him.

"Is that so?" he asked, his breath now mingling with hers and received a nod in return. "Well then, I am not a gentleman to break with tradition," he conceded, his lips now at her ear. He slowly moved down her jaw until he finally hovered just above her lightly parted mouth.

There was something about the moment right before he kissed Emma Swan that he liked to savour. He felt her warm in his arms, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp and watched as her eyes opened only slightly.

"Are you going to kiss me, Killian, or do I have to find someone else?" she asked and that was all the push he needed. He claimed her mouth and there was no hesitating this time. Her lips parted with a small sigh and he greedily swallowed it. The kiss, as it progressed, left them both light headed.

The music shuffled to a more carnal song, the violins keeping pace with their pulse.

Killian backed her a few steps until her back came in contact with the wall and their lips parted.

"Do I get just one?" he asked, keeping his hook at her waist but brought his hand up to play with the knotted silk bow around her neck.

Emma pretended to ponder but couldn't help pulling his forehead to hers.

"Perhaps, just one more," she whispered, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

"Mmm, that does not feel like a fair deal, Swan. Would you allow me to barter for something more?" he asked his fingers tightening on the silk.

"I'd consider it," she said as her hips tried to push forward but he simply pressed her more firmly with his own against the wall, their breathing falling uneven.

"I understand Christmas is a time for presents. Would you allow me to unwrap mine?" he asked, his eyes drawing hers down to where his fingers had begun pulling at the knot.

A whispered _please_ left her lips and he couldn't help but capture her lips again.

His tongue explored, her fingers pulled tightly against his hair and he allowed himself to drown in her. When they both had to stop and catch their breath, he remembered his deal.

"You are beautiful, Emma," he said in awe as he returned to his task and watched the silk begin to slip through.

"Killian," is all she managed as a reply before they were startled by a knock at the door.

"We forgot something! I'm giving you thirty seconds!" David yelled through the door.

All Killian could do was drop his head to Emma's shoulder and let out a quick string of curses before pulling back to lay a last press of his lips to Emma's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she whispered at his soft touch.

"Merry Christmas, my love," was his quick and easy reply.


End file.
